On-line casinos have become increasingly popular in recent years. Typically, these on-line casinos are accessed by users using personal computers via the Internet.
In addition, advances in mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones have made data transmission and connection to the Internet via mobile communication systems possible.
Thus, it is perhaps a logical step to allow for access to on-line casino systems from mobile communication devices. Mobile communication devices, however, tend to be more susceptible to delays in communication. These delays are primarily the result of transmission limitations and propagation delays within the mobile communication system and IP network that may negatively affect the gaming experience.
Thus it is desirable to provide an on-line gaming system that allows access from mobile communication devices and avoids the problems identified above.